The Last Moment
by EMiH
Summary: This is my first, so please bare with me. When Kagome has a dream about Inuyasha, she rushes to his time to only find that it has come true. Please R&R! This is my first, so please, bare with me!
1. Reunited

Inuyasha: The Last Moment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however I wish I did. *hehe* I don't own any of the characters, I'm just an Inuyasha fan who likes to write stories.  
  
This is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm still learning how to use fanfiction.net. Anyway, please read my story and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Reunited  
  
The mighty Tetsusaiga shimmered in the afternoon sun. The reflection of light swept across the air and came to face to face with the youkai Arugata. The horrid creature shielded his face from the glowing sword. The bright light surrounded a dark figure. A red kimono came to view. When the demon regained his visibility from the blinding light, he gasped in horror at the sight.  
  
"Your pitiful life ends here!"  
  
The figure soared through the air, aiming the Tetsusaiga for a shining shard in the demon's left leg.  
  
"Eahhhhhh!"  
  
His silver hair swayed in the wind. His dog like ears bent back, protecting them from the wind. His golden eyes shown with pride and anger.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be defeated that easily."  
  
Arugata raised his hand. A strong gust of wind swept across the land, knocking Inuyasha off balance. He fell to the Earth, landing gracefully on the top of a tree.  
  
"I have the power to control the winds. With this strength, no one can stop me!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the beast.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that."  
  
He leaped into the air, once again aiming the Tetsusaiga at the youkai's leg. Arugata raised his arm once again.  
  
"You won't surprise me with that pathetic trick again!"  
  
Suddenly, a silver arrow struck the tip of the Tetsusaiga, causing Inuyasha to loose his grip. The mighty sword crashed to the Earth.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha paused, and glanced toward the ground beneath him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A beautiful young lady stood at the edge of the forest, holding a priestesses bow. Her red and white kimono moved with the breeze. Her chocolate brown hair was loosely pulled back with a white ribbon. Her eyes burned with hatred.  
  
"Hmm? Kikyo?"  
  
Arugata starred at her, shocked.  
  
"Uh, my lady!"  
  
"Arugata! How dare you disgrace us! You know better then to leave without orders!"  
  
"But, but me lady!"  
  
"Hush. We are no longer in need of your pathetic services."  
  
"Uh!"  
  
She pulled out another arrow. She raised her bow level to the demon's heart. The arrow glowed a bright pink. She fired the arrow at him.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
The arrow glided through the air, piercing the youkai's heart.  
  
"Eahhh!"  
  
He shrieked in pain. The sacred arrow caused his heart to melt. A hole soon became visible where his heart used to be. The arrow was like acid. It ate away at his insides. Inuyasha starred at him in shock and disgust. A shower of black blood and a greenish liquid fell to the earth. I foul smell filled the land, causing Inuyasha to get light headed. He watched as what was left of the demon melted away and was absorbed into the ground. His attention was directed back to Kikyo.  
  
"Uh, is that really you?"  
  
He starred at her, studying every feature, trying to assure himself that it wasn't her. But it was.  
  
"Inuyasha! Now your life ends."  
  
With those words, she quickly aimed her arrow at him. She shot one more sacred arrow. He didn't even have time to react. The arrow punctured his chest.  
  
"Euh."  
  
His eyes widened. He instantly fell to the earth. He hit the ground so hard that it shifted beneath his back. He slowly raised his head. His eyes became upset and confused. He struggled to speak the words that settled in his mouth. Kikyo starred at him, her eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"Kikyo.how.I thought.but.we.uh."  
  
His eyes slowly closed, and his head fell back to the ground. He then fell into a deep sleep. Kikyo treaded towards the motionless hanyou.  
  
"The deed is done."  
  
Her voice echoed through the silent forest.  
  
"He's now dead. I have finally taken my revenge."  
  
Her cold eyes scanned his body, searching for any signs of life. She didn't notice the faint movement of his chest.  
  
"Ha."  
  
An evil grin formed on her face. Suddenly her body vanished, along with the bloody mess of Arugata. There wasn't a single trace of her presence, accept for the hanyou. Inuyasha was left there, asleep, with an arrow in his chest, just as before. Asleep. Forever.  
  
______________  
  
So, whatcha think? This is my first Inuyasha fanficton, and I hoped you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare  
  
~"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome sprinted toward the lifeless body. She starred in horror, fearing for the worst. She dropped to his side, jerking his body around, trying to wake him.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on. Get up! Don't leave me! I need you. Get up!"  
  
She slowly began to stop moving him around. Her eyes became glazed with tears. She struggled to blink them back.  
  
"No. You can't go."  
  
She lowered her head and rested it on his chest. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She let it all out. Her weak hands gripped his blood stained kimono, the tears soaking it.  
  
"Why? I'm lost without you."  
  
She buried her face deeply into his kimono, hoping for a sign of movement.  
  
"No."  
  
She slowly lifted her head, and gazed into his silent face.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She tilted forward and laid a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Her tears continued to flow, some hitting his face. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, unaware of his opening eyes. She held him close to her small body, trying to warm him. She buried her face in his damp hair and continued to weep. He slowly regained his vision. He noticed where he was, and he felt safe. Kagome closed her eyes, and shifted her head to meet his lips. She laid one last kiss upon them. Inuyasha starred, shocked at her movement.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Her eyes shot open. She leaped back in a sudden movement.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha!"  
  
Her face flooded red.  
  
"Uh, your awake!"  
  
She leaned back on her heels, holding her hands together.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
She starred at the injured hanyou. He slowly began to raise himself up. When he reached a sitting position, he grasped his chest and moaned in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She reached forward to help him out, but she was rejected.  
  
"I'm.I'm fine. You need.need to worry about yourself."  
  
He gave her a really serious look, a look that sent a chill down her spine.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you not want me here?"  
  
He glanced up and noticed that her eyes were glazed with tears.  
  
"Of.of course not. I'm.I'm just afraid that.that your gonna get hurt."  
  
He struggled to move his hand towards hers.  
  
"Ka.Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She watched as he cupped her small hand in his. A tear fell from her face and hit his bloody hand.  
  
"Inu.UGH!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome eyes went blank. She collapsed right into Inuyasha's lap. He just starred.  
  
"Ka.Kagome?"  
  
He scanned her body.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Right in the center of her back was a shining arrow. It had pierced her body.  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
She was lying there, in his lap, lifeless. Inuyasha gently rolled her onto her back, and then he lifted her into a delicate brace in his arms. He caressed her body tightly against his.  
  
"No."  
  
His chest pounded in pain from the wound that was inflicted upon him, but he didn't care. He began to rock Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. He then raised his head and yelled into the silent air.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
His eyes filled with tears and made their way down his dirty face. He then lowered his head and brought his voice down to a whisper. He leaned forward and placed his mouth close to her ear. His heavy breathing warmed her cold skin.  
  
"I.I.I.lo.love."~  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Kagome jumped up from her soft bed, her hair damp from sweat. She was breathing very heavily.  
  
"What.what happened? It must've.it must've been a nightmare."  
  
She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
What a nightmare. It seemed so real though.  
  
She raised her hand and placed it on her chest. She then glanced out her window and at the moonlit sky.  
  
"Something isn't right."  
  
She dropped back onto her fluffy pillow and sighed.  
  
"Why do I feel like this?"  
  
She closed her eyes once more. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her heart.  
  
"Hm? It feels like someone.like.Inuyasha!"  
  
She leaped out of her bed and headed for her closet. She quickly drew out some clothes, and put them on.  
  
I don't know why, but I feel as if Inuyasha was hurt, hurt badly.  
  
She threw on her shoes and shot out the door. She ran into the shrine and dived into the Bone-Eaters Well.  
  
Hold on Inuyasha. I'm coming!  
  
When she reached the feudal era, she grabbed the vine that led to the top of the well and climbed out. As soon as she touched the ground, she sprinted off to where her heart was telling her to go. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in her path. It was too late to stop.  
  
"Huh? Oomph!"  
  
She crashed to the ground. She slowly raised herself to her knees.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
She then glanced up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The dark figure became clear.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo starred at Kagome, her eyes cold and harsh.  
  
"What."  
  
Kagome was stopped.  
  
"The deed has been done."  
  
Kagome gazed at the priestess, confused.  
  
"Inuyasha is dead."  
  
_____________  
  
That was chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting. Thanks bunches! Chapter three should be up very soon, and by that I mean within hours, hopefully. The title of chapter three is: The Truth Revealed. Let's see if you can figure out why when you read it! Well, please keep on reading and sending me reviews! 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter Three: The Truth Revealed  
  
Dead?  
  
Kagome starred in the distance, in complete shock.  
  
Dead?  
  
Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest. Her breathing became very hard, and her head began to sweat.  
  
Dead?  
  
Her eyes became glazed with tears, and then she let it out. Her tears flowed down her face, and hit the dirt beneath her knees. Her whole body began to shake. She struggled to force her eyes to look at her hands. Her hands were shaking like she was freezing. She shook her head back and forth.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
The tears flew in all directions. She jumped up.  
  
"Ugh! No! He's not dead!"  
  
She leaped for Kikyo.  
  
"I can feel him! He's not dead!"  
  
She closed her fist in a tight, solid ball, aiming for the dead maiden.  
  
"DO YOU HERE ME?!"  
  
Kikyo smirked at the girl who was thundering toward her. She easily shifted from the attack.  
  
"You hopeless fool. I shall kill thee just as I did to that vile hanyou, Inuyasha. You made a big mistake choosing to attack me like that. Now ye shall perish."  
  
Kikyo's eyes filled with flames. She slowly began to raise her bow. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Now, prepare yourself. Ye will no longer cause me trouble."  
  
Kikyo leveled the bow to match the level of Kagome's heart. Kagome panicked.  
  
Wait! Maybe.the jewel! Yes! Maybe.just maybe.I'll use the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
Kagome quickly reached for the jewel that hung around her neck, fastened to a gold chain. She held the jewel tightly in her hand.  
  
"This must work!"  
  
She lowered her head and closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her face. It sparkled as it hit the sacred jewel, causing it to light up. The jewels light filled the land. Kikyo continued to prepare her bow, however she was a little stunned by this act of hers, but she wouldn't let anything stop her from killing the girl who changed everything between her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Get ready."  
  
The arrow that Kikyo pulled out from the sack on her back glowed with a brought white light.  
  
"My silver arrow shall destroy you."  
  
Kagome whispered, "Please, I must be protected so I can save Inuyasha. I don't believe that he's dead. I won't."  
  
The light from the jewel became even larger. The light swallowed Kagome in it. Inuyasha. I'm coming for you. I know you're alive. I just know it!  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint voice. She tried to dig deeper into the jewels power. The voice became louder. She heard the voice in her head.  
  
Kagome, please don't give up on me. I'm still here; you just need to find me. Believe in yourself, and I know you can find me. I believe in you. She saw several images of him and her flash before her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome leaped forward. "You're not going to hurt me! I.I LOVE HIM!"  
  
At this sudden movement, Kikyo shot her arrow. The silver arrow shot through the air at amazing speed. A large flame engulfed the tip of the arrow.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!"  
  
Kagome dodged the arrow easily. Kikyo was mesmerized at the sight. She stepped back.  
  
"How.how could the arrow have missed her?"  
  
Kagome launched her body at Kikyo. She hit her head on, causing her to drop to the ground, unconscious. Kagome stood up and starred at the motionless body that lay behind her.  
  
"Now, I'm going to find Inuyasha." Suddenly, her body turned a dark cornflower blue. It began to disappear. "Hm?" She vanished.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground, the sacred arrow planted in his chest. His smooth hair covered his pale face. Up in the sky, the clouds were stirring. Rain began to fall to the earth. His hair was removed from his face and hit the ground. The cold rain cleansed his dirty face. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Kagome appeared in front of a large tree that drooped from the heavy rainfall. She quickly became drenched with the icy water. The Shikkon No Tama swallowed back up the bright light that had surrounded her. She dropped to the ground and sighed.  
  
"Man, I never wanna do that again."  
  
She placed her head on her head. Suddenly, something caught her attention.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She concentrated on a small blur in he distance. The heavy rain made it even more difficult to see.  
  
What's that? It looks like a fox, or maybe a demon.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, shivering from the water.  
  
"Burr! It's so cold!"  
  
She wrapped her pale arms around her body, trying to produce some heat. She slowly walked over to the figure. Her feet were sinking in the deep mud that was caused from the sudden rain.  
  
It's red.  
  
She closed in on the figure. When she gained full visibility of what it was, she gasped.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
She dashed forward, dropping to the ground by the side of the red figure.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
_______________  
  
Well, there's chapter three! I hope you all liked that one too! I'll be putting chapter four up, the last chapter, as soon as I can. I have to.um.type it first. The name of it is: The Last Moment, the title of the story. It's really sad! Well, I hope you are enjoying my story so far and hopefully you enjoy the end too! Keep sending reviews! 


	4. The Last Moment

Well, this is my last chapter of; The Last Moment. I hope that you all enjoyed my story and I hope that you all like the end as well. Please send in reviews! I greatly appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy the end. __________  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Last Moment  
  
  
  
Kagome reached down by his moistened face. She gently cupped her small hands around it and brought it close. She starred into his silent expression and began to weep.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Get up! Can you hear me? Get up!"  
  
Her tears flowed down her face and fell to the soaked earth. She lowered her head and carefully placed her ear on his chest. She concentrated with all of her might, hoping to hear a heartbeat. Her face lit up with hope.  
  
"It's faint, but it's still there!"  
  
She raised her head and glanced at the sacred arrow that remained planted into his chest.  
  
"M-maybe, maybe I can remove it."  
  
She slowly gripped the arrow in her hands, and began to pull. The cold rain continued to fall in a blanket to the earth. The water was ice cold as it hit her skin, causing it to sting like dozens of bees.  
  
"C-come on!"  
  
She closed her eyes and pulled harder.  
  
Please! I can't loose you Inuyasha!  
  
The arrow slightly budged.  
  
"Euhhh!"  
  
The arrow vanished in a bright, heavenly light. There on his chest was left a clean cut. However, his body didn't even move an inch. She gazed down at his face.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He was still silent. Her eyes filled with tears once more.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She closed her eyes and covered her face.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."  
  
One of her tears rolled down her light cheek and landed on the Shikkon No Tama. The jewel began to glow as it had done before. The shimmering jewel engulfed her body, yet she did not realize it. She leaned forward and lifted Inuyasha into her arms, adjusting him to a comfortable hold. The way he laid in her arms made him look like a peaceful child. She held him closer to her small body.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She leaned her head forward and laid a gentle kiss on his soft, cold lips. The warmth of hers quickly warmed his.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
She placed her mouth by his ear, her head resting in his wet hair, and whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
She held him closer, as close as she could.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha."  
  
She held him close to her heart.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She positioned her head in front of his lips once more, and placed another kiss on them, this one longer and passionate. One of her tears fell from her face and hit his forehead, it sparkling as it did. His eyes flinched. She remained on his lips, unaware of his opening eyes. When he began to regain conscious, he felt warm and safe. He finally regained full vision, and just starred at the sight before him. Kagome mumbled,  
  
"I love you."  
  
She gripped his kimono in her hands. She then felt something comb through her hair. She shot back in horror. When she realized what it was, her face flooded red.  
  
"Uh, your awake!"  
  
Her face lit up with joy. She continued to stare at the injured hanyou. He slowly began to raise himself up. His wet, white hair flowed with the wind. The light from the jewel continued to shine around his and Kagome's body, making Inuyasha look like an angel. Suddenly, the light was swallowed back by the jewel.  
  
"Hm? Now that was weird!"  
  
Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. When he reached a sitting position, he grasped his chest and moaned in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome stretched her hand forward to help him, but she was rejected.  
  
"I-I'm fine. It's only an a-arrow. Y-you need to wor-worry about your- yourself."  
  
Her eyes started to fill with tears. She slowly placed her hand on her heart.  
  
"Do..do you not want me here?"  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"That's not it at all. I-it's just that I'm afraid...afraid you're gonna get hurt."  
  
He slowly brought his hand towards hers, struggling from the unbearable pain that was caused by the sacred arrow that pierced his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She gazed at him as he gripped her hand in his, her eyes becoming glazed with tears.  
  
"Kagome, tell me something?"  
  
His eyes met hers, him looking deep into her soul.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
She began to feel a little nervous, but then she realized that he was holding her hand, which made her feel warm and safe, and most of all, happy.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
She starred into his eyes. She noticed pain and sorrow, but what overcame that was what seemed like love. "Inuyasha,"  
  
She paused for a moment. She then lifted her head, gazing into his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that before?"  
  
He looked a little stunned. He then blushed when he noticed the look she was giving him.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
She closed her hand over his, enjoying the warmth of his hand.  
  
"About your question."  
  
His eyes became wide, as he glanced down at the small hand that held his. He then felt something else that was warm hit his hand. He glanced back at Kagome, who was now crying.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
"Inu.. UGH!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went blank. She collapsed onto his lap. He starred at her motionless body, confused.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
His keen eyes scanned her body. When he noticed her back, he gasped.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
An arrow had pierced her in the center of her back, her clothes blood stained.  
  
"Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
She was lying there, in his lap, lifeless. Inuyasha gently rolled her onto her back, and then he lifted her into a delicate brace in his arms. He caressed her body tightly against his.  
  
"No."  
  
He held her even closer. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He glanced I front of him.  
  
"No longer will she trouble me."  
  
Inuyasha starred in horror at the figure that stood in front of him, holding a bow close to her.  
  
"Kikyo? How- HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
Her body then began to shake. She started to fall to the earth beneath her.  
  
"You were supposed to die too. Now that she's gone, there's-"  
  
She fell to the ground with a THUD. Her breathing stopped. She was dead.  
  
"Kikyo. No."  
  
Inuyasha rested his head in Kagome's hair. He began to weep. His chest pounded in pain from the wound that was inflicted upon him, but he didn't care. He began to rock Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. He then raised his head and yelled into the silent air.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
His tears and made their way down his dirty face. He then lowered his head and brought his voice down to a whisper. He leaned forward and placed his mouth close to her ear. His heavy breathing warmed her cold skin.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Euh. Inuyasha?"  
  
Her body stirred. Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"Kagome? Ugh, don't go!"  
  
Kagome reached up her hand and gently placed it on his face.  
  
"You're crying, why?"  
  
Inuyasha took her hand in his.  
  
"Kagome, I-I-"  
  
Her hand tightened around his. Inuyasha tried to speak the words that remained stuck in his throat.  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
Her grip became even tighter. She then smiled, and starred into his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too."  
  
His eyes filled with more tears, he then smiled.  
  
"Please don't leave me?"  
  
Kagome grabbed one of his dragon-tails and slowly pulled his head towards hers.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha, please, before I go-"  
  
"Don't say that! You're going to be fine."  
  
His tears began to drip onto her face.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, kiss me?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes, shocked from the question.  
  
"Please, grant my one wish."  
  
He began to lean forward. He laid a gentle kiss of passion onto her soft lips. His tears flowed down her face and hit the ground. Her hands wrapped around his neck, holding him tight and close. They shared a kiss of true passion, of true love. Suddenly, her body went limp. He slowly lifted his head.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He starred at her pale face, her expression blank and empty. Realization had struck him.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He continued to weep as he held her lifeless body close to him. He rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I can't loose you."  
  
His tears flowed in a stream down his face, hitting hers, then hitting the ground.  
  
"I'm lost without you. You are my world Kagome."  
  
He held her even closer. He then brought her body near his face. He starred into it, crying.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He tilted his head forward and brushed her lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
___________________  
  
*Sniff* That's all. *Sniff* I hope you all enjoyed my story. *Sniff* I'm really glad that you took time to read mine, and I greatly appreciate. Please send me reviews on what you thought about my whole story. Thanks bunches, and please read my other stories that I will be posting up, when I get the chance. Bye! 


End file.
